marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Milton (Earth-13034)
Caretaker, Father, Hype, The Sun | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , mentor of the Children of the Sun, , , | Relatives = "Father" (foster parent, deceased) | Universe = Earth-13034 | BaseOfOperations = Oracle Inc.; formerly Savage Land, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Eternal; Only known surviving member of his world | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = The super-being that would become known as Hyperion came to Earth as a baby, sent as the only survivor of the race of Eternals from a dying world. A human named Father raised him under the name of Marcus Milton, teaching him the morals of society. As an adult he became the super hero known as Hyperion, and protected the world along a team of super humans known as the Squadron Supreme. One day, his universe and another started colliding. While he was trying to prevent the destruction of his reality, he was left in the void his destroyed universe once occupied, as the only survivor, floating in nothingness. But, the group of scientists known as A.I.M. from another universe managed to pull him to their reality. He spent most of his time in captivity, until he was freed by the Avengers, who offered him a place in their ranks. His first mission as an Avenger was to rescue the captured members that were being held by Ex Nihilo, Abyss, and Aleph. After rescuing them he returned to Earth and accompanied the other Avengers to the areas hit by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs. During his trip to the Savage Land, he found the Children of the Sun, a race of evolved beings created from an Origin Bomb. He began spending a deal of his time caring for and educating them. Time Runs Out After the Avengers fell into S.H.I.E.L.D. authority and Steve Rogers tried to use them to hunt down the Illuminati, Hyperion left the team and dedicated to keep on teaching the Children of the Sun. At the request of Sunspot, Marcus joined da Costa's own Avengers team, in order to investigate the incursions. Using A.I.M.'s resources, Sunspot managed to put into operation a machine capable of transporting individuals across the Multiverse, in hopes of finding the source of the decay of the Multiverse, and a group of them, the "Multiversal Avengers," embarked in said mission. Hyperion was among these heroes. In their journey, the Multiversal Avengers arrived to the base of the Black Priests, whom they believed to be enemies, as they would destroy alternate Earths. After discovering their true motivation, that of saving the Multiverse, the Multiversal Avengers allied with the Black Priests, and were informed of the true enemies they had to face, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal. While the Black Priests tried to find Rabum Alal, the Multiversal Avengers would set out to find the Ivory Kings (also known as the Beyonders). The Avengers traveled across numerous universes, navigating the map left by the Mapmakers. After one last jump across universes that cost Nightmask's life, the Avengers found themselves face to face with a fissure in time and space. From it, two Beyonders emerged and demanded the heroes to fall back. Upon denying their request, the Avengers faced the Beyonders. In an attempt to reprogram one of the Beyonders, Abyss and the Ex Nihili sacrificed themselves, and after being stabbed by the second Beyonder, Star Brand used his last breath to unleash the energy within him and destroy it. The only surviving Avengers, Odinson and Hyperion found themselves against an incoming wave of countless Beyonders, and faced their deaths with delight. All New, All Different When Earth-616 came back into existence, so did Hyperion and the rest of the world. A few months after these events, he left the Avengers and joined the Squadron Supreme. His first mission with the Squadron Supreme was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world and cooperating with the Cabal as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. During the attack, Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down utterly destroying it. Hyperion then decapitated Namor with his Atomic Vision. | Powers = Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion, specifically processing and gaining nourishment from solar photon particles. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. Marcus Milton was able to hold two Earths apart to prevent them from colliding with each other for a period of time, confront the Hulk blow-for-blow until the Hulk reverted back to human form, , and lift the entire city of Atlantis out of the water and fly high in the air with it. Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete; capable of moving faster than lightning, his top speed is therefore well over 3,700 miles per second within Earth's atmosphere. Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds faster than lightning, over 3,700 miles per second. Once in space, he is capable of reaching lightspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's highly advanced musculature converts fatigue poisons directly into cellular energy. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days, his ability to convert solar photons into energy sustaining him before he begins to tire. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing, and he has stated that he does not need to breathe. Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature (from -455 to 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit without issue) and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He has withstood direct blows from the Hulk. He was also able to survive in the void of a destroyed universe. Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Enhanced Vision: Hyperion is capable of peering through solid objects, seeing in clear detail objects as minuscule as strands of DNA while in orbit, and viewing all forms of the electromagnetic spectrum as well as any shifts within it. Enhanced Hearing: Hyperion is capable of hearing with amazing clarity and distance, and even perceiving frequencies outside normal range. Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: *'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it can be presumed that is capable of generating up to at least 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit like the Atomic Visions of his alternate-reality counterparts and is powerful enough to kill someone as resilient as Namor. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. Hyper-intelligence: Hyperion has been able to calculate the impact point of one of Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs when Avengers Tower's computers could not, even noting specific flaws in the computers' design while doing it. He is capable of interpreting DNA code at a glance, accurately enough to determine parentage. His mind itself is a nonlinear photonic array, storing his memories in light, with virtually instantaneous recall: his mind is structured in such a manner that memories are to him as 'real' as the present, his most vivid memory dominating his perceptions. | Abilities = Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. However, despite his lack of any seriously formalized training, the sheer scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. | Strength = Between 75 and 100 tons. However, Hyperion's strength most likely reaches beyond Class 100+ as he is strong enough to physically separate two Earths locked in an incursion with his bare hands for a brief period of time, hold off the Hulk, and easily lift the entirety of Atlantis. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hyperion has become a good friend of Thor, whom he calls "brother." | Trivia = * Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. * He lives by an often referenced maxim "Truth without compromise, thought without error, All things for the betterment of the whole". | Links = }} Category:Incaculable Strength Category:Flight Category:Speed of light Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:One Eye Category:Killed by the Beyonders Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616